Autumn Evening
It was a dark and cold night somewhere between October and November. Around this time, nights in the downtown of Zootopia could get freezing, even though there was no snow yet on the ground. And the constant raining didn´t make it any better. However, that didn’t bother mammals who were in their comfy homes at that time of the day, especially when they got to share that warmth away from the cold with their loved ones. One of these mammals was of course Nick Wilde, the former fox conman who was spending yet another peaceful night with his beloved wife, the heroic rabbit Judy Wilde. He had lived in a new home with her in the downtown even before they got married. Currently, the fox sat near the window, wearing his casual green shirt and matching pants. Even though the weather outside looked far from inviting, Nick was still smiling as he was reading a detective book while sitting on a chair. As he looked at the rainy scenery and how different it looked from the cozy warmth of his home, it reminded him of what the fox´s past life was. All alone in the streets, struggling to make a living in a city full of prejudice. That was until he met Judy, and the two helped each other grow stronger as mammals while staying true to one another in their committed relationship. “Makes me wish all the autumns I´ve ever spent in my life were like this”, he said warmly. Judy was on the other side of the room, in her casual green shirt, jeans and an apron while baking some fall pies for dessert. The rabbit and her husband had enjoyed some tortillas for dinner, and were ready to eat the pies along with something warm to drink. “To be fair, any season is worth sharing with you. Whether good or bad”, she nodded as she placed the pie on the table. “That is accurate, yes”, Nick noted. The rabbit cut slices of pumpkin and apple pie that she brought near Nick, along with cups of tea. For a while, Judy and Nick just sat there, looking at the night together. “It won´t be long until it´s Halloween. And then….Christmas will be coming soon too”, Judy said with excitement. Even though she was still the same hardworking officer that she was in the beginning, the doe still treasured all the free time she could spend with the fox she loved. “Can´t wait, especially when we have that Halloween party to attend with the ZPD too next week. Which will you dress up as then, my dear? I was thinking of a medieval mage or an alchemist. Could fit the role of a former hustler”, Nick pondered while sipping his tea. “Hmmm….well since I´ve been taking those dance lessons recently, how does a belly dancer sound to you?” Judy said in a teasing tone, bumping her hip. “Wonderful is what it does sound to me. That´s for sure”, Nick said, causing Judy to giggle. While finishing the pie, the beautiful rabbit leaned closer to the fox, feeling the warm touch of his fur. She had loved that feeling ever since the two had started showing physical affection to one another. There was no place in the world she felt as happy as in his arms. After eating, Nick helped his wife take care of the dishes and clean up the table, right before the two sat down on a cozy rug near their big, warm fireplace. Above it they could see how all their most precious moments had their photos on the mantelpiece. From Nick´s graduation to their wedding, they had all of them. Looking at them, Judy felt so happy and proud that she was able to share all of those moments with the mammal who mattered the most to her in the world. There was no one else in the world like him for her. “I love you so much, my honeybunny”, Nick placed his paw around her shoulder warmly. The rabbit reclined closer towards the fox, and gave him a loving gaze. “I´ve never felt lonely ever since you entered my life, Nick. Even when we´re far from each other, I can see your adorable fox face with my waking eyes”, she told. “Well many mammals have said that it´s impossible to forget a guy like me, so I guess that makes sense”, Nick chuckled. Judy nuzzled Nick´s cheek tenderly as she admired the warmth and the light coming from the fireplace. She could see how it reflected on their fur too. It was moments like this that reminded Judy of how Nick had truly made her life worthwhile, just like she had done to him. If it weren´t for him, the doe would´ve never gotten too far, and even her job wouldn´t have turned out so great as it eventually did with him. Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Wilde knew in their hearts that they were meant for one another. “You´re the most darling husband any mammal can ever have, Nick”, Judy closed her eyes for a while as she let Nick stroke her fur tenderly. He smiled lovingly at her. Nick knew in his heart how Judy valued his love for her more than any achievement or promotion she had acquired in the force. Especially since he got to share those moments and dreams with her. Time passed, and the two eventually headed upstairs, for it was getting late and they had to go to work early. But even with that they still had enough time to spend together. Nick already laid himself on bed, taking off his clothes and leaving only his shorts on. Judy smiled slyly as she admired the fox´s more handsome features there. As she undressed her own shirt and pants, Nick also got to see how fluffier she had gotten during fall, as was common with rabbits and their winter coats. He could even notice it from her dewlap, which was covered by a small bra. Judy laid down next to Nick and let him pet her again. Her husband always loved feeling how soft and furry her coat felt under his touch. She kept eyeing on him flirtatiously as he did that. “You´re not gonna get cold during any winter, that´s for sure. Especially in my arms”, Nick said. The two only got closer to each other, as Nick could feel her heartbeat get louder. It was time again for the fox and his wife to get even more affectionate. Draping his tail around her feet and holding her by the waist, he took her into a long, loving kiss. Judy let her lips sink into hers too, cherishing every minute of the kiss. Nick´s paws trailed across her almost bare back and touched her ears softly. It felt almost heavenly to Judy. Being a romantic at heart, she loved it when Nick showed affection like this to her. Hand in hand and muzzle to muzzle, the fox and the rabbit kept going with their passionate moment for a few minutes, until they were ready for bed. After getting changed into a snug purple nightdress, she snuck back into Nick´s arms as he draped a warm cozy blanket over the two. Shutting down the table lamp, he was ready too. Nick sighed in pleasure as he noticed how it was still dark and rainy outside, and he still couldn´t have been at a better place at that moment, unlike years ago. “We´ll wake up early in the morning. Wake me up if I don´t”, Nick reminded, for he sometimes slept more than Judy. The rabbit nodded, for she had noticed it from the beginning. Even though a busy day was ahead for them, Judy didn´t let it worry her too much. At that moment, she just wanted to lie there in peace in the arms of her husband, thinking of moments with him and Halloween. She couldn´t wait for the two to go to the party. “Good night, Nick”, she gave one more kiss to the fox before closing her eyes and almost purring contently in the embrace. “Good night to you too, Carrots”, Nick said. It was yet another dark and quiet autumn evening the two spent as pleasantly together as a couple could. For a couple as loving as Nick and Judy, it sure wasn´t difficult. But the best days of the year were yet to come. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy´s married years Category:Romance Category:Autumn/Halloween stories